camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus is a Greek god, the son of Kronos and Rhea. He is the father of many Greek gods and goddesses, the major ones being Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Heracles, Hermes and Dionysus. He is the younger brother of Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter. He and Hera are married, though many of his children are not hers. He is the king of the Olympian gods and the father of demigods Heather Green and Henry Asher. Series Zeus is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Demigod Quest * The First Generation Early Life Zeus's father, Kronos, ate Zeus's older five siblings to prevent them from killing him as he killed his father, Ouranos, so Zeus's mother, Rhea, sent him away to be raised by nymphs. He later returned and chopped Kronos to pieces, freeing his siblings and taking his place as king of the Olympian gods. Out of the twelve seats, he granted four to his siblings. Hera, who he made his wife, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hestia. The other seven thrones went to Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes and Aphrodite--the latter being the only one not to be one of his siblings or his child, but rather his aunt. When his son, Dionysus, was made a god, he also wanted a throne and Zeus was more than happy to allow Hestia to give up her throne and upset the male-female balance of Olympus. Zeus was blind to the hatred of many of the other gods, but managed to rule over them with fear as king of the gods and lord of the skies. The First Generation N/A Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Personality Zeus is stern, strict and easily angered. He makes rash decisions and would sooner smite you than reward you for your excellent job in saving Olympus. He is prideful and takes disrespect very seriously. He also believes he is the all-mighty ruler of everything and mostly, he is, but he hates when people refer to other kings (Ra, Odin, etc.) His personality only changes slightly as Jupiter, that being to be even more incredibly strict. In either persona, he isn't good at expressing softer emotions but is able to tell his children that he loves them, though probably also while ordering them to go on quests for him because he only talks to you if he wants something. Appearance Zeus typically appears as a forty year old man with brown hair and blue or brown eyes, average build, about 5'11. He usually dresses in casual jeans and button-ups with sneakers, but occasionally wears a suit. Powers * Immortality * Altitude Resistance * Flight * Electricity * Lightning * Sonic Boom * Telekinesis * Plasma Grenades * Thunder * Electric Force Field * Cloud Transformation * Eagle Transformation * Sound Waves * Eagle Eye Vision Magical Items * Thunderbolt Magical Pets or Companions * Eagle Love Interests * Hera--wife, sister, mother of many of his children * Metis--lover, mother of Athena * Leto--lover, mother of Artemis and Apollo * Semele--lover, mother of Dionysus * Maia--lover, mother of Hermes * Alcmene--lover, mother of Heracles * Alyssa Green--lover, mother of Heather Green * Delia Asher--lover, mother of Henry Asher Friends and Enemies * Tartarus, Thanatos, Iaso, Akhlys, Ra, pretty much every man in Greece and Rome during the ancient times (enemies) Trivia * Zeus has two demigod children, Heather Green and Henry Asher, but doesn't know Henry exists and has, therefore, only ever attempted to be a father figure to Heather. * Zeus is well known for constantly cheating on his wife, and yet only has two demigod children.